


Wrong - Miya Twins.

by Inaritree



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, I had this on my other account but decided to put it on this one instead, Incest, M/M, No Smut, Poetry, Sibling Incest, miyacest, this is a work of poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27906895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inaritree/pseuds/Inaritree
Summary: In which one brother feels differently for the other.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. ⌨Sonnet 1.

**THERE WAS ONCE A BOY BY THE NAME OF ATSUMU MIYA**

He was once the world's most angelic creature.

He lived up to his mother's expectations and he always cheered people up, no matter the situation.

He was admired from afar since his talent and aura was one of a star.

Everyone was blinded by his beautiful light that he simply outshone the person to his right.

**THERE WAS ONCE A BOY BY THE NAME OF OSAMU MIYA.**

He wasn't the world's greatest creature.

He was looked down upon, disowned by his mother and don't get him started on his father.

For Osamu Miya the world was a terrible game.

Either win or lose, but both outcomes came with shame.

No matter how much he tried to protect his brother, the dyed blonde never seemed to bother.

Another thing that you should know.

Osamu Miya isn't like the rest of them.

The people around him, constantly causing mayhem. Those are the ones that make Osamu want to kill them.

But of course, he wouldn't actually do it.

Or maybe, that's just what his mind says.

After all, you couldn't predict the acts of a sadist.


	2. ⌨Sonnet 2.

**THERE WAS ONCE A BOY BY THE NAME OF ATSUMU MIYA**

He was everyone's favorite living creature.

They loved him, they looked up to him, they gave him their trust.

But sometimes others would look at him with eyes filled of lust.

Although Osamu was guilty as charged, he wanted nothing more than to send those people to hell with a postcard labelled 'bon voyage.'

Osamu was twisted and he knew it.

He wanted to do things that would make people think twice about him.

Although he knew these feelings were called incest.

He never once wanted to fix it.

**ABNORMAL, TWISTED, CURSED AND DIFFERENT.**

That sentence had Osamu's whole personality in it.

So as the silver haired boy watched the love of his life talk to someone who looked like a perfect future wife.

Osamu couldn't help but glare and grimace.

The girl, her name was Chieko Nakamura.

Not only was she the school's beautiful IT girl.

But she was also on Osamu's hit list.


	3. ⌨Sonnet 3.

**THERE WAS ONCE A BOY BY THE NAME OF OSAMU MIYA.**

He was a pretty innocent and fair creature.

He didn't complain, he didn't cry. But most importantly he never said goodbye.

What was the point of saying sayonara and making things come to an abrupt end, when you'll eventually, miraculously see them again.

Whether it be on land or sea.

Whether is be in Heaven or Hell.

There was always a way to make the unspoken tell.

So when Osamu saw the girl at the local store.

He felt his stomach start to jumble and swirl.

He knew he shouldn't be doing what he was thinking.

But if he wanted Atsumu to be his, he had to do it without contemplating.


	4. ⌨Sonnet 4.

**THERE WAS ONCE A BOY BY THE NAME OF ATSUMU MIYA.**

Currently, he wasn't the world's liveliest creature.

Because a few hours before he went to bed.

Chieko Nakamura was pronounced dead.

He couldn't help but feel as if it was his fault for some absurd reason. 

Because he knew he never would commit such a 'Treason'

Everyone around school tried to help him.

But his brother's actions were enough to comfort he needed to be let in.

Little did he know however, that the days soon to come...

Would be so brutal, so horrifying that it would mark his life as done.


	5. ⌨Sonnet 5.

**THERE WAS ONCE A BOY BY THE NAME OF OSAMU MIYA**

He was his own kind of living creature.

He never once understood what were 'emotions.'

Until he saw his smile in that moment.

That day, the sky was a bright, everlasting blue.

If the world was being attacked, the twins would have never knew.

Both boys listened to the music and the way the singer sung.

They didn't care if the night was young.

All Osamu did was laugh once.

But that's all it took for Atsumu's smile to shun.

It was the most beautiful thing in the world, as Osamu recalled it.

And his whole life was revolved around it.

So when he heard the sirens outside his house.

He felt as if all the spirit in his body was gone, every single ounce.

Because he knew that if he surrendered now.

Atsumu would toss him aside as one of the crowd.

Atsumu was his, and his only.

So he grabbed the gun under his bedroom drawer slowly.

He knew that after this he was a goner.

But he needed to get Atsumu and himself out of the house before the night raged onwards.


	6. ⌨Sonnet 6.

**THERE WAS ONCE A BOY BY THE NAME OF ATSUMU MIYA**

He was once the world's greatest creature.

Everyone around him, supported him with their all.

So why did everything have to fall?

He didn't understand, what he did wrong.

But there was something in his heart that said it was his fault.

And before he knew it, reality struck him.

When a bullet fired off in the distance, his mind became a worried abundance.

He ran down the steps, each one feeling forgein.

Because he knew, that beyond the living room, a monster was to await him.

He begged, prayed and cursed that his brother was okay.

However, he didn't expect to see the horrid sight infront of him.

There stood Osamu Miya, at 6'2.

Holding a gun with a missing bullet that flew.

On the floor was someone he would have never expected.

A police officer, laid still and depicted.

And at that moment Atsumu understood.

That not everyone in this world was who they should.

Because when his eyes met his brothers.

A smile so sinister spread across face like one that he'd never known existed.


	7. ⌨Sonnet 7.

**THERE WERE ONCE TWO BOYS BY THE NAMES OF ATSUMU AND OSAMU MIYA**

They were both the world's twisted creatures.

One was obsessed with the other.

And the other was terrified of his brother.

But nevertheless did the story come to an end.

When both of them were found dead.

One was hugging the other with a smile.

While the other had a stoic face, as if he was on a trial.

The silver looked crestfallen and the blonde looked dream sullen.

Both of them fitted perfectly in each others bodies.

They both knew that they couldn't live without the other.

So their only choice was not to be somber.

They held each-other, hand in hand.

And plummeted into the abyss 

with one first and last kiss.

Both boys thought that they would be born anew.

In a world that was fair.

In a world that both could live without being in despair.

Because in the end.

The blonde never admitted it.

But somehow.

He never once thought of himself as strong.

But when Osamu was summoned by his side.

His love became equally as wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading y'all


End file.
